Effective cosmetic and skin treatment compositions are expected to immprt a supple moist condition to the skin. This is achieved, in part, by providing such compositions in the form of soothing, non-irritating, stable, oil-in-water emulsions.
Many make-up or other cosmetic compositions contain triethanolamine and stearic acid which react in situ in the cosmetic composition to form an emulsifier which has been found to be effective and acceptable. However, the potential exists for development of skin irritation problems if too much triethanolamine stearic acid emulsifier is employed over extended periods of time.